


Read the Fine Print

by Entwinedlove



Series: The Great October Challenge 2017 [29]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Implied Bestiality, Suggested Animagus Bestiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-08-09 21:44:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16457678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: Hermione makes a mistake and learns the embarrassing way that she doesn't know everything.





	Read the Fine Print

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Ordinary Writing Levels's 31 Days of Halloween  
> day 10 prompt: horror movie
> 
> [ ](https://i.imgur.com/dJyS86h.jpg)

"There's not going to be spiders, is there?" Ron asked Hermione for the fourth time.

She rolled her eyes and looked at Harry in exasperation before answering him. "No, Ronald, there won't be any spiders. It's just a live rendition of a Muggle fairytale. It's romance."

"But it's in a different language, isn't it?" Ginny asked.

"I asked the ticket seller about that and she assured me that language wouldn't be an issue and if you have any questions, you could just ask me or Harry."

Harry looked away from the old buildings surrounding them to her. "Why me?"

"Because I'm sure you know the story too."

Remus, one of the two designated 'adults' with them on this vacation to Amsterdam, asked, "Which story is it?"

Hermione ducked her head a little in embarrassment. "Beauty and the Beast," she answered.

He nodded and glanced at Sirius who had started sniggering. "Anything to say?"

Sirius shook his head but it still took him a moment to hush his chortles. "No, no," he shook his head and held his hand out palm facing them, "I'm good. Let's go watch this live show of Beauty and the Beast, then." He gestured towards the entrance and ushered them all in.

When they finally slipped back out onto the street an hour later, Hermione thought her skin would forever be tomato red. How could she have...? What had she...? How...?

Harry was walking beside her with wide, dazed eyes. "I didn't know something that big could go there."

Behind them, Ginny and Sirius were snickering and Remus was guiding a green-looking Ron, who couldn't stomach the horror they'd seen. Sirius walked up between Hermione and Harry and wrapped his arms around their shoulders.

"Well, I don't know about romance but..."

"No! No," Hermione said too quickly, "That's... no."

"I have a feeling you missed something vital in the description of the show, Kitten," Sirius told her, leaning in to kiss her on the temple. "I didn't know you'd be so interested in that sort of thing. I'm sure if you're interested in performing our own rendition of your fairytale, Padfoot wouldn't mind co-starring with you," he whispered in her ear. She shuddered violently and Sirius tipped his head back to laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't meant to be badmouthing Amsterdam. I'm sure it's lovely. I based this off of a friend's story of the time he visited the city.


End file.
